Use of photo and video images abound, for example, in online social media and social networks. People record images of events throughout their day and often share these images online so that others can enjoy them. However, people often capture other people whom they do not necessarily know in their images, e.g., because they are part of a background of a scene. A parent might have concerns about pictures or videos of their children being posted online via a wide assortment of sources: sports teams, school functions, birthday parties, and others. The parent may or may not know that a picture has even been posted online, so it is difficult to keep track of where a child has been featured online. There is not currently a way to identify and filter a portion or particular region of an image posted on an online outlet to protect the privacy of a specific person.